


All About You

by docsangel



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docsangel/pseuds/docsangel
Summary: Peri moves to Charming to start a new life. Six months later, half the club comes home from Prison, Will she find love in one man or will two steal her heart?





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Gemma." I say as I enter the office. "Morning baby. How was your weekend?" she asks. "Good. Hung out a little bit Friday night and worked around the house the rest of the weekend." I tell her. She smiles and says "You're fitting in pretty good around here." I look at her and smile back and say "Guess I am." We get to work, her entering invoices, me filing them when Kozik and Chibs walk in. "Hey Lassie." Chibs says. "Hey Chibby." I say as he clocks in. Kozik clocks in and asks "You hanging after work today?" I laugh and say "What? Didn't get enough of me beating your ass in pool the other night?" He just rolls his eyes and says "I let you win." I laugh and say "Keep thinking that Surfer boy."

We get through part of the work day and Gemma says "I need your help with something." I look up at her and say "Whatever you need." She smiles and says "Guys are coming home in a few days and could use some help getting things set up." she tells me. "Just tell me where you need me." I tell her. "You know, I really appreciate how you've been pitching in around here. I know the clubhouse isn't your job but you've been a big help." she tells me. "Gemma, I don't have anyone here. You guys are my family now so whatever I can do to help." I tell her and she smiles.

We finish the work day and she tells me "We'll have Chucky working the office tomorrow so we can start getting the rooms and shit ready." I smile and say "Sounds good to me." I look over and see Kozik waiting for me to head into the clubhouse. "Kick his ass baby." she tells me laughing. "Always do." I tell her before running over to the clubhouse doors. Kozik puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me inside.

We'd been shooting pool for a while when Miles and Phil walk up. "Hey guys." I say. "Hey Peri." Phil says. "Hey Peri. How's it going?" Miles asks as he stands a little too close for my comfort. I look at Koz and he just smirks. I move over to the other side of the table and Miles says "So, Peri. When are you gonna let me take you for a ride?" I make my shot, hearing Koz groan, and say "Not happening dude." He looks at me shocked and asks "Why not?" I look at Koz with a look that asks Is he for real? Before looking back at Miles. "Because you're not my type. Sorry." I tell him. "What's your type?" he asks. "Does it matter?" I ask. Koz cuts in and says "She said no, dude. That's all you need to know." Miles nods and walks over to the bar to pout. "Thanks for that." I tell him. "I always got your back." he tells me as I lean into his side as he puts an arm around my shoulder before saying "Now, your shot."

After three games of pool, that I won, we head to the bar for a drink. "You just gonna crash here tonight?" Koz asks. "Yeah. Gemma wants me to help get things ready for your guys to come home so figure I can get started bright and early in the morning. I just gotta head home real fast and get some things." I tell him. "You can stay in one of the dorms. Come on, I'll take you to get your things." he says. "I can drive." I tell him. "Yeah but it will piss Miles off more if you rode with me." he says smirking. "You're an asshole. You know that?" I ask. "Yep. But you love me." he says. "Unfortunately." I tell him laughing as we head to his bike. Pulling off the lot, I see Miles standing there, watching with a pissed off look on his face and I can't help but laugh.

Pulling up at my house, we head inside and I start packing a couple of days worth of things. "Gemma set you up a dorm." he tells me. "I thought she would. She said that when they come home that she wants me there for the party so that I can meet everyone and get to know them." I tell him. "Makes sense. You know we appreciate how you take care of us, right?" he asks. "Koz, you guys take care of me as much as I take care of you. I didn't know anyone when I moved here. Hell, I fell into the job. You guys are my family. Period." I tell him. He hugs me and kisses my temple before I say "You're my best friend." He laughs and says "That's kinda sad." I smack his chest and say "Really fucking sad."


	2. Chapter 2

Koz and I pull back up at the clubhouse and I get off Koz's bike with him following. Heading inside, I see Miles glaring at me. I walk past and Koz follows and shows me which dorm is mine. "Here's the key. You're the only one that has a key to this room. You and Gemma." he tells me. "Thanks. Kozi." I say before I put my bag down and head back out to the main room. Walking over to the bar, Koz is on one side of me and Piney is on the other. "Wanna drink?" Koz asks and I say "I'll have what Piney is having." He has the prospect grab me a bottle of Patron and Piney hands me a wrapped straw out of his kutte. "Thanks Pop." I say. I unwrap the straw and put it in the Patron and start drinking. A quarter of the bottle in, one of the hang arounds walks over to me and puts his hand on my back. "Wanna have some fun?" he asks. "No thanks." I say and turn back to my bottle, the guys letting me handle things. "Come on." he says as he grabs my hand. "I'm not a croweater moron but you touch me again? I'll cut your dick off and shove it so far up your ass it'll play peekaboo everytime you open your mouth." I say. Piney spits out his Patron and Koz is holding back a laugh. Opie hearing this, walks over and tells the guy "Get the fuck out and don't come back." The guy scurries out and they all look at me and Koz asks "Where the hell did that come from?" I start laughing and say "Not the first time I've had to get creative." They all just shake their heads. "I'm gonna shower and head to bed. The Queen will be here early in the morning." I tell them. Kissing Piney's cheek and then Koz's, I tell Opie and Phil goodnight and walk right by Miles.

Waking up the next morning, I get up and dressed and head out to the main room for coffee. Walking into the kitchen, I see Gemma pouring a cup. Grabbing a cup, I pour my own and sit at the table across from her. "What's on the agenda?" I ask. "All the sheets and blankets need to be washed and dried and the rooms need to be cleaned. I'll have some of the girls handle the cleaning and the bathrooms and the prospects will restock the bar so if you will handle the laundry, that would be great." she tells me. I nod. Koz walks in and kisses my temple before heading to get his own coffee. "How bad she beat you last night?" Gemma asks him. "Not too bad. Three games." he says. "We only played three games." I tell him laughing. "She gave us a little entertainment last night." Koz says and Gemma looks at me and smirks. "Not that kind. Shit Gemma." I tell her laughing. She looks at Koz and he says "Put Miles in his place and a hang around." She looks at me to elaborate. "Miles asked when I was gonna let him take me for a ride and I said it wasn't happening. Told him he wasn't my type. Koz had to get him to back off but he got pissed and pouted when he saw me head out to get clothes for the next few days on the back of Koz's bike." I tell her and she laughs. "That's nothing. Tell her what you said to the hang around that decided you were a croweater." Koz says. "I don't know where he would think I was a croweater. I mean, I had clothes on. But I told him if he touched me again I would cut off his dick and shove it so far up his ass it would play peekaboo when he opened his mouth." She laughs hard at that. "God, I love you Sweetheart." she tells me. "Yep. Think I'm gonna start calling her Peekaboo." Koz says. "Like hell you are." I tell him. "We'll see." he says, heading out to the garage. "He's gonna call me that isn't he?" I ask. "Oh yeah." Gemma says.

I finish my coffee and go to head to the dorms. "Here are the keys sweetheart." she says. I take the keys and say "I'll go ahead and get everyone's changed. If i'm doing one, might as well do them all." I tell her. "Yours is the only one that won't need done. Yours are new." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I say before heading down the hall to get started on my task.

Lunch time rolls around and Koz comes to find me. "Come eat." he says. I follow him out and see that he got me a bacon cheeseburger and onion rings from the diner. "You do realize I need to lose a little weight, right?" I ask. "No you don't. Shut up and eat." he tells me before kissing my temple. I lay my head on his shoulder for a minute before finally making myself eat it. After lunch I head back down the hallway when Miles stops me. "That why I'm not your type? Koz is?" he asks. "No. Koz is my best friend. You're just not my type. You're a nice guy but just not the type I go after." I tell him as I walk past him and head into the laundry room to grab the clean sheets out of the dryer.

That evening, I am crashing at the clubhouse again and I grab a beer and head out to the picnic tables. Sitting on top of one of the tables, I stare out at the lot, thinking. I feel the table shift as Koz takes the seat next to me. "What's up Peekaboo?" he asks and I smile softly. "Hey Herman." I say, knowing he hates it. "What's on your mind?" he asks. "Oh, nothing." I tell him, looking back out at the lot. "Bull shit. Come on Peri. Talk." he says. I sigh and say "Got a call from my mom today." I tell him and he nods. He knows my issues with my mom. "What'd she want this time?" he asks. "Wanting money." I tell him. "What for this time?" He asks. "Her boyfriend left her again and she has no money. Can't pay her bills." he tells me. "You gonna send it?" he asks. "I don't know." I tell him. "Seems like everytime I get a little saved up she calls needing it." I tell him. "You realize she's not your responsibility right?" he asks. "I know but she's still my mom." I tell him. "No. Gemma is your mom. Piney's your old man and I'm your brother. She's not your responsibility." he says. I look at him and say "You're right." I pick up my phone and call my mom back. "Hey Sweetie. Did you get the money I asked for?" she asks. "No. I'm not sending you money. Only time I hear from you is when you need money. Don't call me again. I'm not bailing you out of your messes anymore. Goodbye mom." I say before ending the call. "You did good babe." he tells me. I lean against his shoulder for a minute before telling him "I'm gonna head to bed. Your brothers will be here tomorrow and we need to get shit ready for the party." I tell him. "Okay Peri. Goodnight. Love you Peekaboo." he tells me. "Love you asshole." I tell him smiling a little. He lets out a chuckle before following me into the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I get showered and changed and ready for the day. I head out to the main room and grab a cup of coffee before heading to the picnic table outside. Seeing Koz sitting at the table with Chibs, Opie and Phil, I sit between Chibs and Koz. "Morning Peekaboo." Koz says. I punch his arm playfully and say "Morning Herman." He glares playfully at me and I stick my tongue out at him. "Morning guys." I say to the rest of the guys there and they all say good morning back. "Where's Miles?" I ask. "Rescrubing the shitters." Koz says. "I thought the girls handled that?" I ask. "They did but he pissed me off this morning so he's back to scrubbing toilets." Koz says. I just nod and drink my coffee. "What else do you need to do before the guys get here?" Opie asks. "Just rechecking that everything's cleaned and stocked. Nothing major." I tell him. "Gemma is having some of the girls pick up the food here in a few." Chibs says and I nod. Gemma walks over and looks at me and says "Thanks for your help yesterday Sweetheart. Place looks good. I'm sending some of the croweaters to get the food I ordered for later so all you gotta do today is relax." she tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. Just relax and get ready for the guys to come home." she tells me.

After finishing my coffee, I head to make sure that I'm presentable before meeting the rest of the guys. I have on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a flowy peasant top and a pair of black heeled booties. I have my hair down in it's natural waves, hanging down to the middle of my back and my makeup is lightly done. There's a knock on my dorm door. I open the door to see Tara standing there. "Hey T." I say. "Hey Peri. Guys should be here in a few minutes if you want to head out there with me." she says. I walk out the door and head outside. "I'll wait back here until you guys get to see everyone." I tell Gemma. "Okay Sweetheart." she tells me as she hugs me.

We hear the rumble of Harleys and a couple of minutes later, the gates open and the bikes all come flooding in. I take Thomas from Tara and keep an eye on Abel while she goes to greet Jax. Seeing how they melt into each other as they kiss makes me want that. A few minutes later, I hear Gemma's Old Man yell "Church in ten!" before him and Gemma walk up to me. "Baby, this is Peri. She's been working in the office with me for awhile now. Been more of less my second." Gemma introduces me. I hold out my hand to shake his and say "Nice to meet you Clay." He shakes my hand and says "You too Sweetheart." before him and Gemma walk into the clubhouse. Tara and Jax come over and Jax says "You must be Peri. Tara told me how you've been helping with the boys. Thank you." he tells me. "No problem. I love these little monsters." I tell him as I kiss Thomas' head and ruffle Abel's hair. Jax picks up Abel and Tara takes Thomas from me as they head into the clubhouse behind Gemma and Clay. Koz walks over and asks "You ready to head inside?" I nod and he throws an arm around my shoulders as he leads me inside. "Got church so just hang out." Koz says. "Will do." I say as I walk to the bar and he heads into the chapel. I hear one of the guys ask "That your girl?" Koz shakes his head "Nah. Just friends Juicy." he says as they close the chapel doors.

Sitting at the bar, Gemma walks over and says "Well, you've met Clay and Jax and both seem to have a good impression of you." she tells me. "Good because you guys are kinda stuck with me." I tell them laughing. A little later, the guys come out and head to the bar. I step behind the bar to help the prospects hand out beers and shots. "Guys, this is Peri. She's my second around here. Peri, you met Clay and Jax. This is Bobby Elvis, Tig, Juice and Happy." Gemma introduces. "Welcome home guys." I say as I pour another shot. "Pour yourself one." Juice says and I do. "To the first of many" I say and the guys all salute their shots and we all down the Jack and slam the glasses back down on the bar at the same time.

A little while later, prospects and croweaters are handling the bar and I am sitting on one of the couches between Chibs and Koz. "So, are you, like Koz's girl or something?" Tig asks. Laughing, I say "Oh God no." They all start laughing and I continue. "We've kinda become best friends." I tell them and they all nod. "Yeah, she doesn't hook up with SONS." Miles says from the sidelines. "I never said that." I tell him. "What makes him think that?" Jax asks. "Because numbnuts here asked her out and she has turned him down...repeatedly." Koz says. "Keeps saying I ain't her type or some shit." Miles says and finally I decide to shut him up. I look at Koz and he knows what I'm thinking so he nods. "You want to know why you aren't my type, Miles?" I ask and he nods. "Well, for one, the way you go about asking a girl out, is creepy as fuck. I said you weren't my type and you're not. You're a little too vanilla for my taste." I tell him. "What the hell does that mean, I'm too vanilla?" he asks. "The fact you had to ask that? Tells me you are too vanilla but if I have to spell it out for you I will. I'm not one of those women that like to be caressed and and treated with kit gloves. When I'm with a man, I better still know he was there two days later. Even better if I have to have a safeword. You just don't strike me as the type that can give that to me." I tell him and his eyes go wide. "Yeah, Peekaboo here is not your typical woman." Koz says. "Peekaboo?" Happy asks. I look over and say "Holy hell! He does speak." as everyone starts laughing and Happy just smirks. "Yeah, Peekaboo. Tell them how you got that nickname." Piney says and I just shake my head. "Come on Doll, I gotta hear this." Tig says. "Fine. We were sitting here the other night and I was having a glass of Patron with Piney and Koz…" I start. "Glass, hell. She had an entire bottle." Koz says. "It was glass. Still counts as a glass." I tell him and they all start laughing. "Well, one of the hang arounds apparently thought that I was an overdressed croweater and started trying to rub up on me and I politely told him to stop." I tell them. "Bull shit. Tell them the truth." Koz says. "Fine. I told him if he touched me again I would cut off his dick and shove it so far up his ass that it would play peekaboo every time he opened his mouth." I say and the entire group burst into laughter.

A little later, I am sitting there at the bar, talking to Koz and Happy. The croweater hands me another beer and I thank her before telling Koz "I'm gonna go get some air." I walk out to the picnic table and sit and a few minutes later, someone sits next to me. "Hey." Juice says. "Hey Juice. How ya doing?" I ask. "Better. Thanks. So...that's was some story in there." He says and I start laughing a little. "Yeah. Grew up around a bunch of guys so you have to be creative when they start getting all douchey." I tell him. "Can I ask you something?" he asks. "Sure." I say. "You told Miles he wasn't your type. Other than what you said in there, what is your type?" he asks. "What I said in there was true. But, I don't know. I guess, someone strong but sweet, affectionate when we are alone, confident, but mostly has to make me laugh." I tell him. He smiles softly and I can't seem to get enough of seeing him smile. "What about you? What's your type of girl?" I ask. "I haven't really thought about it." he says. "You've not really had to vie for someone in a long time have you?" I ask. "Not really. Croweaters and all but sometimes you just want someone that's there, you know? I guess someone that you can talk to that won't judge you. That hears all the bad shit you've done and still tells you they love you." he says. "I know, that sounds stupid, right?" He asks. "No. Actually it doesn't. I'd like someone that won't judge me. That will love me. I think we all want that." I tell him. He bumps my shoulder and says "Can't find that with Miles?" I bump his back and say "I wouldn't even know he was there." I say and we both start laughing. He seems like a really cool dude.


	4. Chapter 4

Juice and I spend a little more time out there just talking. "So, tell me a little about yourself Juicy." I tell him. "Grew up in Queens. No real family other than the club. Into video games and comics, computers and shit." he tells me. "What about you?" he asks. "Grew up in Georgia. Shitty mom. Non-existent dad and so hard up for a friend I took on Kozik." I tell him and we both laugh. "Okay. DC or Marvel?" I ask. "Marvel for sure." he says. "Thank God. DC is for punks." I say and he starts laughing. "How long you been working at the garage?" Juice asks. "About six months now. Drove out here from Georgia and needed to get my car checked out. Gemma was about two seconds from killing a couple of the guys and I asked if she needed any help. She offered me the job. Helped me find a house and get set up and shit. Been like a mom to me since I've been here." I tell him. "That's good. When I came out here, I didn't have anyone. Good at hacking and shit so did the club a favor and they took me in. Let me prospect and been patched six years now." he tells me. "Good. Sometimes the family we find isn't the one we are born into." I tell him. "That sounds like Gemma." He says laughing. "No. Actually I think it was Piney. Get enough Patron in him and he can say some really profound shit." I tell him. And we start laughing again. "I really don't think I've laughed this much in a long time. Thank you." Juice says. "Anytime you need a laugh...let me know." I tell him and we go on talking.

We head back inside and I walk to the bar with Juice behind me. Koz looks at me and then Juice and smirks. "Stop asshole." I say smacking his chest. "What?" he asks. I just shake my head. "I'm gonna head to the dorm. Night guys. Night Peri." he says. "Night Juice." I say as he heads down the hall. I look at Koz and he smirks again. "Say it." I say. "You and the idiot hitting it off?" he asks. "First, don't call him an idiot. Second, he's a nice guy. We were just talking." I tell him. "Okay." he says before pulling me into a side hug and me just shaking my head.

Later that night, Koz has already found his girl for the night and I see Happy sitting alone on one of the couches. "Hey Hap." I say as I take the seat next to him. "Hey Peekaboo." he says. "Not you too." I say laughing. "Nah. You having fun?" he asks. "I should be asking you that." I tell him. "Well, I'm good." he says. "Me too. But shouldn't you be finding your girl for the night?" I ask. "Nah. Been this long. I'm just gonna hang for a while." he says. We look over and see Bobby passed out, face first between some croweater's legs. "That is something I really didn't need to see." I tell him laughing. "Thought you weren't shy?" he asks. "I'm not but still. I've seen where she's been." I tell him and he starts laughing. Happy and I talk a little more and before I know it, we are sitting there and I look at Miles and see he's glaring again. "I swear all he does is glare at me now." I say and Happy looks over at Miles and then says to me "I'll get him to stop." I look at him and before I can say anything, his hand is on my knee and he's leaned over and whispering in my ear "He's scared shitless of me." I place my hand on the side of his face as he whispers and feel shivers up my spine. Happy feels me shiver and pulls back with a smirk. "Like that did you little girl?" he asks. "I plead the fifth." I say smirking. He leans back over and asks "What if I did this?" and he places a couple of small kisses to my neck and I grab the front of his kutte with one of my hands while the other is gripping his hand that's on my knee. "You're playing with fire there killer." I say. He looks at me and says "Not yet I ain't." I shake my head and say "That's my cue to head to my dorm." I say. He looks at me and I say "Alone." as I shake my head. I stand up to leave but before I do, I lean down and kiss his cheek and whisper "Welcome home Happy." before retreating to my dorm wondering what the hell just happened.

Waking up the next morning, it's Sunday and I head into the kitchen in search of coffee. "Morning Gemma." I say as I see her sitting at the table. "Morning baby. How was your night?" she asks. "Good. Talked to a few of the guys. Got to know them a little bit." I tell her. "I'm sure you did." she says smirking. "Shit. What'd you hear?" I ask. "Well, just that you were talking to the little Rican for a while until he went to bed...alone. Then that you were sitting on the couch getting a little cozy with a certain other brother." she tells me. "Shit." I say. "Oh no. Come on. Let's go where there are no prying ears. You and I need to talk." she tells me. I get up and follow her to the office where she closes and locks both doors. Sitting on the couch next to me, she says "Spill." I take a drink of my coffee and smirk. "Okay, so I was sitting outside getting air and Juice came out and sat next to me. We just talked. Nothing like flirting or anything but just getting to know each other. He's a sweet guy. Smart as hell." I tell her. "Okay. What about the other brother?" she asks. "I saw Happy sitting alone and went over and sat down next to him. We started talking and I noticed Miles was glaring at me again and Happy said he'd make him stop. I figured he say something to him but instead, he put his hand on my knee and leaned over and whispered in my ear that Miles was scared shitless of him. I might have shivered a little and he might have noticed. We might have flirted a little and he might have kissed my neck a little, messing with me. I went to bed alone. Nothing happened." I tell her. "Shivered huh?" she asked. "Yeah. It was weird but here's the thing. Talking to Juice, I kinda got butterflies when he smiled." I tell her. "Just keep yourself open. Anything can happen around here." she tells me and I just nod.


	5. Chapter 5

After talking to Gemma, I head to my dorm and get my things to head home. I walk in the door at home, shower, change and sit on the couch and order pizza. I had just sat down with the pizza when I hear a bike pull in. Walking to the door, I see Koz walking up. I open the door and say "Do you have radar or something?" he looks at me confused. "Everytime I have food ready, you show up." I tell him and he laughs. Putting his arm around my shoulders he walks with me over to the couch and sits down. He takes his kutte off and his boots and I know he's going to be staying a while. "You know we have Lyla and Opie's wedding tomorrow." he says. "I know. What time do I need to be there?" I ask. "About four to get ready." he tells me. I nod and lean into his side. "So, I hear you had a little chat with another one of my brothers." he says and I groan. "Not you too." I say as I get up and head to the kitchen. He follows me. "Hey. What it is?" he asks. "Koz, I had a nice conversation with Juice and then hung out with Happy. Nothing happened. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?" I ask and he looks at me confused. "Who else said something?" He asks. "Gemma. Someone told her that I was hanging out with Juice and Happy." I tell him, sighing defeatedly. "Hey. Talk to me." he says as I sit down in one of the kitchen chairs. He kneels in front of me and I say "Why is it that I can't talk to a guy without someone making a comment? I talk to you? Everyone starts asking if I'm your girl. Miles asked me out and everyone starts asking if I'm into Miles. I talk to Juice and Happy and all of a sudden everyone's picking out a fucking crow." I tell him. He gets up and sits in the chair next to me and asks "So what? We all know you can't stand Miles. Juice is good guy. Happy is scary as fuck but loyal as fuck too. And you really can't go wrong with me." he says and I start laughing. "You will never be an option. That's just gross." I tell him and he feigns hurt. "But seriously. Just keep an open mind. I love you shithead but being connected to the club, shit happens. The closer you are, the more protected you are." he says and I nod, knowing what he's saying. "Koz, I will never be an Old Lady. No matter how bad Gemma wants me to be." I say. "You don't know that. You could be one day." He says. "Only if I choose Miles and that shit will never happen. Like never fucking happen." I tell him sternly.

Koz leaves after a while and I just sit there thinking. I'll never be an Old Lady. I just have to keep my head down and try to stay off the radar with Gemma when it comes to the guys. I love that woman but damn, she's killing me. Later that night, I am lying in bed and can't sleep. I hear my phone ring. I pick it up off the nightstand and see a number I don't recognize. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey Little girl." he says. I smile knowing it's Happy. "Hey Happy. What do I owe this pleasure?" I ask. "Pleasure? I can give you pleasure." he rasps and I feel that shiver again. "I bet you can. But what can I do for you?" I ask and realize that's a loaded question too. "Where do I start?" he asks. "Shit. Fine Hap. How are you?" I ask finally, knowing anything else I say will just be turned perverted. Damn him. "Good little girl. Thought about going for a ride for a while and wanted to see if you wanted to tag along." he says. "Sure. I can do that." I say. "Pick you up in ten." he says. "I'll text you the address." I say. "Don't need it." he says and I roll my eyes. Fucking Kozik. "See you in ten." I say. My hair is already in a braid so all I need to do it get dressed. I had just finished putting on my boots when Happy knocks on the door. "You ready?" he asks. I walk out and lock the door and say "Let's go."

We get on his bike and he pulls out of the driveway with me pressed close against his back and my arms around his stomach, hands on his abs. I can feel how tone he is even under his shirt and kutte and have to admit, I'm a little turned on. We stop at a redlight and he reaches over and squeezes my thigh. I pat his stomach to let him know that I'm good. We head off again at the greenlight and see the sign telling me we are leaving Charming.

We pull up to this little mountain. Getting off the bike, he follows. We takes my hand and walks me over underneath a tree. He sits down and I go to sit next to him but he pulls me between his legs. I sit there and lean back against him. His arms go around me and he laces his fingers with mine. We both just sit there silently until I finally speak. "This view is beautiful." I say. "It is. I like to come up here to think sometimes." he tells me. I feel a little cold and shiver a little from the chill and he pulls me closer. I feel his breath on my neck and move even closer. I turn my face to look at him and he kisses me. Nothing rough about it. Just slow and simple kisses. I turn in front of him and straddle his lap. He runs his fingers under the hem of my shirt but doesn't push farther. The more we kiss, the more I feel the tingle. We pull back for air and put our foreheads together and just sit. I start laughing and he looks at me. "You know I got shit because of that stunt last night." I say softly. "I know. Koz asked me about it and I told him it wasn't his business." I look into his eyes and say "Thank you." He looks at me confused and I say "Been a long time since someone saw me as something other than one of the guys." I say. "What about your boy Miles?" he asks smirking. "Not my boy. Will never be my boy." I tell him and he laughs. "He won't bother you again." he tells me and I look at him. "Told him you ain't interested and he's to keep his distance." he tells me. "Thank you, Happy." I tell him. We sit a little longer and just kiss before he takes me back home. I get off his bike and he pulls me to him and says "Night little girl." I smile and say "Night killer." before heading inside and heading to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning and get ready for work. Walking into the office, I get a cup of coffee and sit at my desk and start entering invoices. Happy comes in to clock in and says "Morning little girl." I look up and smile. "Morning Hap." I say. He walks over and kisses the top of my head and walks out the door to the garage. Juice walks in and says "Morning." I smile and say "Morning Juicy. Guess what I got." He looks at me and says "What?" I look at him and say "The new Call of Duty. Wanna come over after work and check it out?" I ask. "Hell yeah I do." he tells me before he walks out the door to get to work.

Lunchtime rolls around and Koz comes to the door. "Phil picked up lunch." he says. I walk out of the office and to the picnic tables and am sitting between Happy and Juice with Koz in front of me grinning. They start passing out the food and Phil hands me my salad. "The fuck is that?" Happy asks. "It's called a salad. I hear they're good for you." I say. He moves his bag of fries over and says "Eat." Shaking my head I say "I am eating." He takes my salad and throws it away. "You're fine. Eat." he says. I shake my head and start eating the fries. After lunch I go to head into the office, Happy grabs my hand. "You're fine." he says again. I nod and head inside to get back to work.

Time to leave and Happy and Juice clock out. I tell Juice "I'll meet you at my car. You can follow." He nods and heads out. Happy looks at me and asks "You and the idiot hanging out tonight?" he asks. "Yeah. Thought I'd kick his ass in some COD. You good with that?" I ask. "Yeah. Have fun babe." he says before kissing my temple and walking out the door. I walk to the car and Juice is on his bike waiting. Pulling out of the lot with Juice behind me, I call and order pizza on the drive home. Pulling into the driveway, I get out of the car and Juice gets off his bike. "I ordered pizza. Should be here soon." I tell him and he nods. We walk in and I say "Make yourself at home. Beer in the fridge. I'm gonna get a shower real fast." I tell him. Getting out of the shower, I get dressed and head to the living room. Juice is sitting putting the pizza on the coffee table. I sit down and ask "You ready to get your ass kicked Juicy Baby?" He rolls his eyes and says "Like you could." We laugh and get the game started.

An hour later, we're still playing. "Ha. Killed you." I cheer. "You cheated." he says laughing. "I did not. I'm just better at this than you." I say laughing. He lunges for my controller and pins me to the couch. What started out with us laughing ended with us just looking into each other's eyes. Juice leans down and kisses me softly and I return the kiss. He pulls back. "Shit. I'm sorry." He says and goes to move off of me but I stop him. "I'm not." I say as I turn his face to look at me. I lean up and kiss him as he returns the kiss. I can feel him hard against my leg but he does nothing to push me for more. His kiss is different from Happy. Where Happy's were slow but demanding, Juice's are slow and passionate. Both men eliciting the same tingling reaction from me. We spend the next little bit just kissing, pizza and game forgotten. We lay on the couch with his arms around me and my head on his chest as we just talk. It's past Midnight, and he gets up to go. "Before you go. There's something you need to know." I tell him and he looks at me. "I like being with you but I'm talking to Happy too. Are you okay with that?" I ask. "If he is, I am." he says as he kisses me one more time. "See you at work tomorrow Babe." he says before walking out the door and heading to the clubhouse.

At the clubhouse, Juice walks in and sees Happy there. "Can I get a minute brother?" Juice asks. Happy nods and they head outside to the picnic table by the boxing ring. "I just came from Peri's. She said you and her are talking." Juice says. "Yeah. You talking to her too?" Happy asks. "Yeah. She told me that she likes talking to both of us. You okay with that?" Juice asks. "You?" Happy asks. "I am if you are." Juice says. "Then we're good but she don't sync up with nobody else." Happy says. "We need to talk to her tomorrow and work this shit out." Juice says. "Tomorrow." he says and they both sit in silence before turning in for the night.

The next morning, I walk into the office and clock in. Happy and Juice walk in to clock in and Happy says "We need to talk to you after work." I look at him and ask "Everything okay?" Juice speaks up and says "Yeah. Just need to talk some shit out." he tells me. They both walk over and kiss my temple before walking out showing me that it's nothing to be really worried about.

That evening, I clock out and head into the clubhouse and the three of us head to the roof. Once on the roof, I sit on the air unit between them. "We talked. We know you're talking to both of us and as long as you're good with that, we are too. But there's some rules to this shit little girl." He tells me. "Okay. What are the rules?" I ask. "We tell you to do something, you do it. We tell you what you need to know, when you need to know it. No other brother touches you but us." Happy says. "Okay. No one but you guys but what about you guys?" I ask. "No one touches us but you." Juice says. "That include runs?" I ask. "That what you want?" Happy asks and I decide if they are compromising on me seeing both then I will compromise too. "How about this. No road pussy and no one marks either of you up but I won't be opposed to road head." I tell them and they nod. "I guess that means we're together?" I ask. "Yeah babe. That means we're together." Juice tells me. Happy leans over and kisses me softly and then Juice does the same. We all just sit there taking everything in when I feel both of them lace their fingers with mine as we just enjoy the quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

After we come down off the roof, we head out to the picnic tables where everyone else is. I sit on one of the tables while the guys are talking and Koz walks over and sits next to me. "You good?" he asks. "Yeah. We talked. I'm seeing both of them." I tell him. "See, told you that you had nothing to worry about." he says as he throws his arm around my shoulder. "Thanks for talking me down the other night." I tell him. "That's what best friends do. We keep each other straight." he says. I stand from the table and walk over to the guys. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I ask. "Yeah babe." Juice says before kissing me softly and telling me good night. Happy kisses me too and says "See you tomorrow babe." I walk to the car and see Miles glaring at me again.

The next day, I clock in and so do Koz, Happy and Juice. "Morning Peekaboo." Koz says and I roll my eyes. "Morning asshole." I say smiling. Happy walks over and kisses my cheek. "Morning little girl." he says. "Morning babe." I say and then Juice walks over and says "Morning beautiful." I shake my head and say "Morning Goof." before they walk into the garage to get to work. About lunchtime, the three of them come to the office. "Gotta head out on club shit. Miles and Phil are here if you need anything." Koz tells me. "Okay. Just be careful. All of you." I say.

I close up the shop and the guys still aren't back yet. Sitting at the bar, talking to Phil, I head to the bathroom. When I come out, Miles is standing there and corners me against the door. "Let me go." I say. "You honestly think anyone cares about you? All you are to those three is easy pussy. They don't want you. No one wants a fat Old Lady." he tells me. I feel the tears prick my eyes but I don't let them fall. "I don't want to see you in this clubhouse again. You hear me whore?" he says. I nod and he lets me go. I walk straight out the door and don't answer Phil when he calls after me.

A little later, the guys come back in and walk to the bar. The guys start looking around and Phil says "She's not here." The three of them look at him and he says "Looked a little upset when she left here. Wouldn't even look at me when I called after her." he says. "Shit." Koz says. Happy pulls out his phone and tries to call but I let it go to voicemail. "She ain't answering." Happy says. They leave the clubhouse and head to my house.

I'm lying in bed, sobbing when I hear my door open. "Peri." I hear them all call out. I don't say anything. I sit up in the bed as they walk into my bedroom. "Are you okay?" I hear Juice ask. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." I tell them. "That why you look like you've been crying?" Koz asks. "I'm fine guys. Just head back to the clubhouse. I'll see you all tomorrow." I say as I get up and head to the bathroom. Happy grabs my hand and says "No. Talk to us." I shake my head and say "Nothing for you to worry about." as I try to pull my hand from his but he doesn't let me. "You're our girl. That means it is." Juice says. "Not your girl. Just easy pussy. Now just go." I tell them as I pull away from Happy and go into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. A few minutes later, I hear Gemma knocking on the bathroom door. "Baby girl, let me in." she tells me. I let her in and she locks the door behind her. "What happened?" she asks. "I was cornered at the clubhouse and told that those three don't care about me that I'm just easy pussy. Told me that they wouldn't care about me because no one wants a fat Old Lady and I was told not to come into the warehouse again." I tell her. "Honey, don't listen to those whores. They will say anything to keep the men available to them." she tells me. "Wasn't a croweater. Was a patched member." I tell her. "I'll let the guys know. Let them handle it." she tells me and I nod.

She walks out of the bathroom and tells the guys what I told her. "That's bull shit. Those whores need to be shut the fuck up." Koz says. "Wasn't one of the whores. Was a member." she tells them. "The only ones that were there were...fuck." Juice says. "Miles." Koz says and Gemma nods. "Let's go." Happy says. "What are you gonna do Happy?" I ask. He looks at me and says "Handle it." I laugh. "Really? Over a piece of easy pussy? What are you gonna do? Can't kill him. He's a member. Club comes first over pussy, remember?" I ask. He walks over and says "You ain't easy pussy. You belong to me and Juice. Period." he tells me. I pull away and say "Don't worry about it. It's not worth it. Just please leave." I say. "Bull shit. It will be handled." Happy tells me as he starts to walk out the door. I follow him and say "Just leave it." He looks at me and yells "Get in the fucking house." I jump and walk back inside. "Are you okay?" Gemma asks. "Just please go. All of you." I say softly trying to fight the tears. Gemma squeezes my shoulder and walks out with Koz behind her. "I'll take care of Happy." he says and I nod. Juice walks over and says "I'm not going anywhere. Come here." he tells me as he pulls me close. I try to pull away but he doesn't let me and I begin to sob.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy walks into the clubhouse and sees Miles sitting at the bar, talking to a croweater. Walking over, with Koz standing by, he tells Miles "Ring. Now Mother fucker." Miles looks at him and Happy says "Ring." Happy steps back and let's Miles walk out to the ring first. "What's this about?" Jax asks and Miles looks at Happy as Chibs wraps his hands. "Our brother here, thought it was okay to tell my girl here that she was just easy pussy and that we didn't want her." Happy says. Jax looks at Miles and asks "That true?" Jax asks. "That's all she is. Hell, she's fucking three of you. Hell, she's a fucking cow compared to the girls here. Why the fuck would you want that?" Miles says and Chibs throws him in the ring. Happy climbs in and takes a swing, connecting with Miles ribs. "You won't ever come near my girl again." Happy says. "What's it matter man? She's just a whore." Miles says and Happy lunges for him. He tackles Miles to the mat and starts to throw punches to his face until Miles is out cold and Koz jumps in to stop Happy. Once Happy is pulled from the ring, he tells Jax "He's not going to disrespect our Old Lady. Period. You do something with him or I will and I don't care if I meet Mr Mayhem." Happy says as he walks to his bike to head back to my house.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table with Juice sitting in one of the chairs across from me. He finally gave me some space and I haven't said anything since he's been here. There's a knock on the door and he opens it to let Happy and Koz in. They walk into the kitchen and I won't look at any of them. Koz walks over and kneels in front of me and says "Peri, look at me sweetheart." I wipe at yet another tear that falls down my cheeks. Koz stands up when I don't respond. Happy walks over and takes the chair beside me and reaches for my hand and I flinch. "Look at me please baby." Happy says softly but I still don't respond. He tries to take my hand again and I pull away. Happy looks at Juice and he says "She's barely let me touch her and won't speak." Koz speaks up and says "I'm gonna let you all talk to your girl." before he walks over and kisses the top of my head and heads out. "Baby, I won't hurt you. You know that right?" Happy asks and I stand up and walk past Juice to the bedroom without saying anything. "Shit brother. What do we do?" Juice asks.

A couple of minutes later, they both walk into my bedroom and I am sitting on the bed with my back to the door. Juice sits on one side and Happy sits on the other side of me. I have my arms wrapped around my middle and Happy kneels in front of me. "Talk to us baby." he says softly. "I can't do this guys. I'm sorry." I tell them and go to stand. Happy grabs my hand and I flinch again. He pulls me back to sit on the bed and doesn't let go of my hand as I sit back down. Juice takes my other hand and I still don't speak. "Baby, please say something." Juice says. "What is it you can't do little girl?" Happy asks. "I can't be with you guys. Please just go." I say and I stand up. Happy grabs my hand and pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me and I stiffen up. "Are you scared of me?" Happy asks. I don't respond. Cupping my face in his hands, he says "Baby, I won't ever hurt you. I promise." before pulling me close and kissing the top of my head. "Baby, please say something." Juice says as he walks over and take my other hand. "Why are you guys here? Please just go." I say softly, trying not to cry again. "Baby, we ain't going anywhere. You're our Old Lady and we ain't going anywhere." Happy says. "I finally get them to let me go. "Yeah right. We all know you guys don't take Old Ladies and you definitely don't want a fat one. Just please go." I tell them. Juice walks over and says "You ain't fat. You're our Old Lady. You really have no idea how much we care about you do you?" he asks and I shake my head no. "Little girl, since we've been back, you're all I think about. That shit Miles said is bull shit. You ain't easy pussy, you ain't fat. You're goddamned perfect baby." Happy says. I look at him and see truth in his eyes. I look at Juice and he says "He's right. You're fucking perfect. It's hard to find someone that sees past the patch and sees us. You see us." Juice says. Happy leans down and presses his lips to mine before Juice walks closer and I turn and he places a soft kiss to my lips too. "You called me your Old Lady." I say. "Yeah. Cause that's what you are." Juice says. "Okay." I say. I move to the bed and ask "Will you two lay with me? Please?" I ask and they nod. They strip down and lay in bed on each side of me. None of us say anything. We just lay together, just being together.


	9. Chapter 9

The guys finally fell asleep but I was still awake when I felt Happy stir. He heads to the shower. "Why don't you join me little girl?" he asks. "I'm gonna start breakfast. Go ahead." I tell him. I walk out of the room and leave him standing there. Heading to the kitchen, I get started on breakfast. When it's about done, the guys walk into the kitchen, dressed for the day and I plate their food. Putting their food in front of them, I pour their coffee and start to clean up the kitchen. "You need to eat." Juice says. "I'm fine." I tell him as I go about getting the dishwasher loaded. Juice walks over and takes my hand and stops me. I don't look at him or Happy. "Baby, look at me." he says but I don't. He tilts my face up to look at him and he says "You're our Old Lady. Okay?" I nod and he kisses me softly. "Yeah. Okay." I say softly. I pull away from him and say "I need to get ready for work." before walking away to the bedroom.

Walking into the office, I clock in and start working. Gemma and Koz walk up to the guys and asks "How's she doing?" Happy looks towards the office and Juice speaks. "She barely speaks, barely let's us near her. Told us she can't be with us." he tells her. "Shit." Gemma says. "What are we going to do?" Koz asks. "I don't know brother. That fucker has her mind fucked up." Happy says, pissed off. "Koz, go talk to her. Boys, we need to talk to Jax." Gemma says. They walk towards the clubhouse and Koz walks into the office.

When Koz walks in, I am sitting at the desk entering invoices. "Hey." he says. "Hey." I say and don't look at him. "Come here." he says. "What? You want a turn with me?" I ask but don't look him in the eyes. "Come here." he tells me again, ignoring my comment. I walk over and sit on the couch next to him but don't look at him or touch him. "You know you're my best friend, right?" he asks and I nod. "Then you know you can talk to me." he says and I don't respond. "Talk to me Peri. Tell me what's going on in your head." he says. I sit there a minute before speaking. "I can't get my head right. I want to believe they care about me. Fuck I want them to. I care about them but I they don't need someone they will be embarrassed to have by their side. Miles is right. I don't belong here." I tell him "Bull shit. You belong here more than anyone. You're my best friend. You keep me straight. You know about my addiction and you keep me sane. Hap and Juice too. We love you Peri. All of us do. But those two out there? They need you. They want you. Hell, I think they even love you." he tells me. I shake my head. "You know, you were so confident before this shit with Miles. When I first met you? I thought about hooking something up but you became my best friend. You became my sister. But those two, they don't love easy. You can't let what Miles says, determine your worth." he tells me. I nod. We hear a knock on the door and when it opens, it's Happy and Juice. "Give us a minute brother?" Hap asks and Koz nods. He kisses the top of my head and says "Love you." I say "Love you." before he walks out the door. They guys walk over and sit on each side of me and I reach for their hands. "I need you both to just be patient while I get my head straight okay?" I ask. "We're not going anywhere baby." Happy says. "I care about you both, so much." I tell them. "Do you love us?" Juice asks. "Yeah. I do." I tell him without looking at him. "We love you too little girl." Happy says. I look up at Happy and he kisses me softly. I turn to Juice and he kisses me too. Gemma walks in and says "Head on in the clubhouse and relax. Take the day." she tells me. I nod and head into the clubhouse with the guys.

We walk into the clubhouse, Juice's fingers laced with mine but when we walk inside, I see Miles and freeze. He glares at me and I feel Happy take my other hand. Miles doesn't say anything as we walk to the bar. Prospect places a beer in front of the guys and asks what I want. "Tequila please." I say and he grabs a glass. "Bottle." I say and I see Piney hand Juice a straw. I look at him and nod my thanks. Taking the straw, I put it in the bottle and start to drink. Happy and Juice never leave my side.

After a little bit, I tell the guys. "I gotta pee." I get up and head to the bathroom down the hall. When I come out, Miles is waiting on me. "I told you not to come back." he tells me. Feeling the alcohol, I get in his face and say "My Old Men want me here so I'm here. You're just pissed I won't fuck you." I say as I try to get by. He grabs me and slams me into the wall and I feel my head hit the wall. Trying to keep my head right, I knee him in the nuts and run towards the main room but he grabbed me. Slamming me to the wall again, he starts to unbutton my pants and as I go to scream, he covers my mouth. "It's my turn whore." he says before reaching for his own belt. Next thing I know, he's being pulled from the wall by Happy and slammed into the other wall. "She hurt?" Happy asked Juice who was in front of me. "Baby, are you hurt?" Juice asks. I shake my head no. He pulls me to him and nods to Happy. Koz comes around the corner. "Shit." he says as he runs up. "Help Hap. I got her." Koz tells Juice as he looks into my eyes. "Baby, stay with Koz." I nod as he walks off. Koz gets in front of me and says "Look at me. What happened?" He asks. "I came out of the bathroom and Miles was standing there. He said that he told me not to come back. I told him that my Old Men wanted me here and he was just pissed I wouldn't fuck him and when I tried to walk away, he slammed me against the wall told me it was his turn and called me a whore." I tell him. Gemma comes to the door and Koz says "Stay with her." before walking out the door.

In the main room, Koz walks over to where the club was standing between Happy and Juice and where Miles was standing. "What's going on?" Jax asks. Koz walks up and says "I just spoke to Peri. He pinned her to the wall and told her it was his turn and called her a whore." Koz says. "Chapel now!" Jax yells and they all walk into the chapel. Once the doors are closed Jax speaks "What the hell happened?" Miles goes to speak but Koz beats him to it. "When we walked down the hall to the dorms, Miles had Peri pinned to the wall with her pants pulled down to her thighs and he was working his pants down. Fucker was gonna rape Peri." Koz says. "That true?" Jax asks. "Hell everyone else was getting a piece of the whore. Why can't I?" he says and it takes half the club to hold Happy and Juice back. "Opie, you and Piney take him to the office and keep him there. We got a vote." Jax says. Piney and Opie look at him and say "Our votes Yea." they say as they leave with Miles to the office. Jax looks at everyone else. "All in favor of stripping Miles' patch?" Yea's all around. They bring Miles back to the chapel and Jax says "It's unanimous. Hand over your kutte." Jax says. "But…" he starts and Piney cuts him off. "But nothing. You touch Peri again and if her Old Men don't kill you, I will." he says and takes the Kutte from his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time that the guys came out of chapel, I was already on the roof. Sitting on one of the air vents, I hear someone climbing up. I look over and see Koz walk over. "Hey Peekaboo." he tells me and I don't respond. "We voted him out. He's no longer a member and not allowed near you or anyone else." he tells me and I nod. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yep. Just another whore, right?" I ask, getting up to talk away. Koz grabs my wrist. "You ain't a whore." he tells me. "Yeah. I am. And the sad part is that I haven't even slept with them yet." I tell him as I walk away.

Climbing down the ladder, I walk down the hall and out the door to my car. I get in my car and leave and just drive. I pull over to this little bluff and just sit. I'm sitting on the hood of my car when I hear a bike pull up. Not looking to see who it is, I hear the steps getting closer. "You fucking whore." I hear Miles say. I jump up and off the other side of the car. "Leave me alone." I say. "When I'm done, they won't want you anymore." he tells me as he comes around the car on me. I try to get around the car but he pulls out his gun and shoots me in the side. I fall to the ground and he climbs on top of me. Pulling down my pants, he releases himself from his jeans and enters me roughly. I lose consciousness before he's done raping me.

Beep...beep...beep. Is all I hear when I wake up. I open my eyes and am in a dimly lit room. I feel weight on both hands but when I look up I see Happy on one side and Juice on the other. I pull my hands from theirs and don't look at them. "Baby, you're awake." Juice says. "Please leave." I whisper. "What?" Happy asks, not hearing me. "Please leave." I say a little louder. "We're not going anywhere." Happy says. "Please leave. I don't want either of you here." I say as the tears start flowing. Tara walks in to check on me and I ask "Tara, can you please make them leave?" She looks at me sadly and says "Guys, let's let her get some rest." as she tries to get them to leave. Juice leans over and kisses my cheek. "I love you." he tells me before leaving. Happy leans over and kisses my temple and says "I love you little girl." before walking out of the room. "What's going through your mind?" Tara asks. "I can't see them anymore." I tell her. About that time, Gemma walks in and hugs me and I hold her close and cry. She lets me cry and then asks "What happened? The guys went looking for you and Happy remembered the bluff. They found you shot." she tells me. "I was shot and raped." I tell her and Tara says "We did a rape kit. You're going to be fine. We're giving you meds and the morning after pill just in case." she tells me and I nod. "Do you know who did it?" Gemma asks and she and Tara wait for me to answer and I nod. I look at my hands and say "I don't want anyone to know. I just want everyone to leave it alone." I tell her and she asks "Was it Miles?" I don't speak but with that, she knows my answer. She stands to leave and I grab her wrist. "Gemma…" I say but she cuts me off. "No. That fucker doesn't hurt my daughter and get away with it. I would do the same thing if it were Tara. He needs to pay for this." she tells me and I nod. "Please don't let the guys near me." I say and Tara nods.

Gemma walks out of the room with Tara behind her. They look at the guys and Gemma says "Chapel. Now. All of you." before storming down the hall to the chapel. " Did you find something out?" Clay asks. "Yeah. She was shot and raped by Miles. You find that little mother fucker and you make him suffer. You hear me?" she asks forcefully before leaving the chapel and coming back to my room.

Gemma walks into my room and I'm crying. "Talk to me sweetheart." she tells me as she sits on the bed and holds me. "They're not gonna want me anymore. I've not even slept with them yet." I tell her. "Baby, that's not true. Those boys love you and nothing will change that." she tells me. A few minutes later, Koz, Happy and Juice walk in. "Can we get a minute Gemma?" Juice asks and she kisses my cheek before walking outside. I don't look at them. Juice sits on one side of me and Happy on the other and Koz at the foot of my bed. "You're on lockdown until we find him and handle this." Happy says and I just nod. Juice tilts my head up to look at him and he says "We love you. That doesn't change anything." I shake my head and say "You guys can cut your losses. I haven't even slept with either of you yet and now he's had it before you guys. You don't want that." I tell him. "That shit don't change how we feel baby." Happy says. "Look, you still got all three of us. Your best friend and your two Old Men. None of us are leaving you." Koz says and I nod. "I love all three of you." I say. "We love you too Peekaboo." Koz says before all three lean over and kiss me one at a time and tell me they love me. "Please be careful guys." I say, finally looking up at them. They nod before walking out the door to handle Miles.


	11. Chapter 11

After they leave the room, Gemma comes back in. "They'll take care of it baby." she tells me. "I know. I'm just worried." I tell her. "Talk to me." she says. "Gemma, what if they don't find him?" I ask. "They will baby. They won't let this happen again." she tells me. "What are you going to do about being with them?" she asks. "I don't know." I tell her sadly. "Don't push them away baby. They love you. This isn't going to change that." she tells me. "That's what they told me, too." I tell her. "Do you love them?" she asks. "Yeah. I do. I don't want this to make me lose them. But, Gemma, I haven't even slept with them. Miles got to me before they did. What if they change their minds?" I ask. "They won't baby. They love you. They need you as much as you need them." she tells me and I can only hope they're right.

Sitting at the clubhouse, Juice is tapping away on the laptop while Happy is making sure he has his bag of tricks packed up and ready to go. Piney walks over and sits next to Happy. "How's our girl doing?" he asks. "Not good. Trying to push us away. Telling us to cut our losses." Happy tells him. "What are you guys gonna do?" Piney asks. "We ain't going anywhere." Happy tells him as he goes back to packing his bag. "Good. Take care of her. Both of you." Piney says and Happy nods. Before walking away, he adds "When you find that piece of shit. Make it hurt." Happy nods again before Piney walks back to the bar and the prospect hands him his bottle of Patron.

An hour later, Juice says "I found him." They all walk out the door. Pulling up to the cabin that Miles was hiding out in, they surround the cabin and burst in through the front and back at the same time. Miles tries to run into one of the bedrooms but is stopped by Juice. Juice slams him on the ground and starts pounding his fist into Miles' face. "You stupid fuck." he yells as he punches Miles. Putting his hands around Miles' throat, he starts choking him before the guys pull Juice off of him. Tig and Chibs pick him up and tie him to a chair when Juice tries to lunge at him again but Jax and Clay hold him back. Happy lays out his bag of tools and Juice finally gets himself in check. "What made you think you could rape our girl and get away with it?" Juice asks. "What's it matter? She's just another whore." Miles says. "She ain't a whore. She's our fucking Old Lady you stupid fuck." Juice yells. He breathes for a second and says "Happy, let's make this fucker pay." Happy smirks and gets in Miles' face and says "You hurt our Old Lady. Everything we do to you will be all for her."

Happy and Juice stand in front of Miles, listening to Miles beg. "Look, just let me go. I'll leave and you'll never see me again." he pleads. They all laugh. "You think you can shoot our Old Lady and rape her and we would let you walk?" Juice asks. Happy gets in his face and says "You're gonna die. Like a lot." before picking up the fillet knife and making slices down his arms. Juice grabs his Kbar and cuts his shirt off and Happy makes more slices down his chest and stomach. All the while, listening to Miles scream. After over an hour, of torturing Miles, Happy and Juice empty their clips in his chest.

Once they are done cleaning up and disposing of the body, they head to the clubhouse to get showered and head to the hospital. Walking into my room, they see that I'm sleeping. They sit in the chairs on each side of my bed and take my hand while waiting on me to wake up, just watching me finally look a little at peace.


	12. Chapter 12

A little later, I wake up and feel them holding my hands. I open my eyes and the first person I see is Happy. "Hap." I say. Both guys stand up, never letting go of my hands and Hap asks "How are you feeling?" I look at him and then Juice and say "Not hurting as bad." They sit on the bed on each side of me and Juice says "It's handled." I breathe a sigh of relief and say "Thank you." I still don't look them in the eyes but I ask "Can I ask something?" They nod. "Why are you still with me?" I ask. Juice speaks first. "We love you. We both do. You're our Old Lady and nothing changes that. We're not going anywhere." he tells me and I look at Hap and he says "You're stuck with us." I smile softly and say "I love both of you. You know that right?" I ask. "Yeah baby. We know." Juice says. "I just need you to be patient with me. I promise I'll get there but it might take me a little time." I tell them. "We got you baby." Happy says. "But I get it if you need to...um…" I start and Happy cuts me off. "We don't need anyone but you." he says, sensing what I was getting at and I just nod. "Thank you." I say. I pull Juice closer and kiss his lips softly before pulling Hap closer and doing the same.

A week later, I am released from the hospital but still having to take it easy. Gemma, Lyla and Tara take turns staying with me while the guys are gone and I am grateful. Lyla is sitting with me and she asks "How are things with the guys?" I look at my hands and say "Good. I told them I needed them to be patient with me and they said they would. I even tried to tell them if they needed a release I wouldn't hold it against them but they cut that off before I got it completely out of my mouth." I tell her and she smiles. "They really love you." she says and I smile and say "I know they do."

That night, the guys come back and they sit on the couch next to me. "I have a question." I say. They give me their full attention. "If I'm your Old Lady, shouldn't you both be living with me?" I ask. They smile wide and ask "You want us to move in?" I nod and Happy says "We'll move in tonight." I nod and say "Okay." They know this is a big step for me and I can tell it makes them happy too. A little later, they have all of their things moved in and we are sitting on the couch together. I am sitting between Happy and Juice and Juice has his fingers laced with mine and Happy has his hand on my thigh and I feel comfortable. I turn my head and place a kiss to Juice's lips and he smiles at me. I stand and take both their hands and pull them to stand. I don't say a word, I just pull them towards the bedroom. Happy stops me and ask "Are you sure?" I smile softly and say "Yeah. I'm sure." I tell them and we continue to the bedroom.

I get on the bed and start to shed clothes while they shed theirs. Lying on the bed, they lay on each side of me and I start to kiss Juice as Happy starts to kiss his way down my body. Juice has one hand tangled in my hair, holding me to him and his other is holding him up beside me. Happy kisses his way down my stomach, kissing the inside of each thigh before running his tongue up and down my already wet folds. Juice gets up on his knees and I run my tongue over the head of his hard cock and slowly slide him into my mouth. Taking all of him, deep in my throat, before sliding back to the tip, hearing him moan. I moan harder on his hard cock as Happy pulls up between my legs and enters me slowly. Juice is thrusting slowly in and out of my mouth as Happy keeps the same pace thrusting in and out of my core. I find my release with Happy right behind me and Juice replaces him. Entering me slowly, he takes the same pace Happy had before as Happy rubs circles on my throbbing clit as I find my release one more time before Juice finds his right behind me. Lying afterwards, my head on Happy's chest and Juice curled up behind me, I drift off into the most peaceful sleep I've had in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up the next morning, I open my eyes and notice I'm in bed alone. Getting up, I get dressed and head to the kitchen and see Gemma standing there cooking breakfast with Lyla and Tara milling about the kitchen. "Morning." Lyla says when she sees me. "Morning." I say. I move to the island and sit and ask "Where are the guys?" Gemma looks over her shoulder at me and says "Had some club business to handle. They said they didn't want to wake you. I guess you were finally sleeping." she says. "Yeah. I guess I was." I say. Tara looks over and says "I'm happy for you." I look at her confused and Gemma and Lyla see what Tara was talking about. "What?" I ask still confused. "Sweetheart, you have hickeys all down your neck." I blush and Gemma asks "You did, didn't you?" All I can do is nod. "That's great honey." Lyla says. "How was it?" Tara asks and I look at her shocked. She's not normally this forward. "Oh come on. I might be with Jax but that doesn't mean I haven't been curious about some of the others." We all look at her shocked and I say "You really should be like this more often. Now you sound like us." We all laugh and I say, "Okay. It was actually amazing. They took their time and never once did I think about my attack. They were gentle and it was just...wow." I say. "Who's bigger?" Gemma asks. "Oh." I start laughing. "Happy is a little longer than Juice but Juice is a little thicker than Happy. But both are definitely not lacking in that area. But, wow, Happy's tongue is another story." I tell them. "What about Juice?" Lyla asks. "Didn't get that far with him. He was a little occupied while I was experiencing Happy's tongue but I'll let you know when I do." I tell them. We sit around talking a little more before the guys come in.

Once the guys walk in the door, Happy walks over and kisses me softly and says "Hey little girl." Juice walks over and kisses me too and say "Hey Princess." I smile and say "Hey guys." Juice looks at Gemma and says "Thanks for staying with her." Gemma smiles and says "Anytime." All three ladies hug me goodbye and Lyla whispers "I better get details." We both start laughing as they walk out the door. "Good to see you laughing." Happy says. "Yeah. I've been feeling better lately. Thanks to you two." I tell them. I get up to start dinner and Happy stops me. "No you don't. You're still supposed to be resting." he tells me. Juice pulls out his phone and calls the diner to order dinner. "I'll be back in a few. Babe, I'm taking your car." he tells me and I nod and get him the keys. I sit on the couch and Happy sits next to me. "You really feeling better?" he asks. "Yeah. I am. Last night, not once did I think about my attack. Even sitting today with the girls, I felt like my old self. Laughing and talking. I'm okay." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "That's what we want to hear." I kiss him deeply and he growls into my mouth. "Fuck little girl." he says and I look at him. "You don't know what you do when you kiss me like that." he says. I blush a little and shy away. "Hey." he says as he tilts my head up to look at him and sees me smiling. "Are you happy?" he asks. "Yeah. Hap. I'm happy. You and Juice make me really happy." I tell him. "Good." he says before kissing me softly again.

Juice walks in and puts dinner down on the table. "I put gas in your car." he tells me. "Thank you baby." I say. I'm really feeling like everything's okay. I kiss him deeply and when we break the kiss, he looks at me and I say "I'm okay." He smiles and looks at Hap and he nods. Looking back at me he says "You're okay." We sit down to eat and Happy turns on a show about rebuilding cars. We sit for awhile and I say "I'm gonna shower." I get up and head to the shower. I let the hot water run over me and feel Juice's arms wrap around me. Turning in his arms, he kisses me deeply and says "I love you." He picks me up and puts me against the shower wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he enters me slowly. Taking his time, he thrusts in and out at a slow pace. "Fuck. Don't stop Juan. I'm close." I moan in his ear. He picks up the pace a little and I fall over the edge while he follows right behind me. He gets out and Happy steps in. He kisses me hard before pinning me facing the wall. He runs his fingers through my still wet folds before he inserts one finger, then the second, thrusting in and out of me slowly. "That feel good little girl?" he asks. "Yes Daddy. Fuck." I moan and hear him growl in my ear. "Say that again." he orders. "Yes. Daddy." I moan over and over. He finally has enough and enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out I feel myself start to fall apart around his hard member. Me finding my release, causes him to find his. "Fuck baby. You're gonna be the death of me." he says. I just laugh softly. We finish cleaning off and head to the bed. Climbing into bed, I say "I love you both so much." as I lay my head on Happy's chest. Juice curls up against me from behind and they both tell me how much they love me.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up the next morning, the guys are still sleeping. I get out of bed and start breakfast. Once it's done, I go to the bedroom and wake Happy up. "Hap, breakfast is done." I tell him. He kisses me softly before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. I move over to Juice and kiss his lips softly. He returns the kiss and I say "Breakfast is done." He kisses me one more time and says "Be there in a minute." I nod and head back to the kitchen. I get them both orange juice and coffee before getting my own. I'm plating our food when they walk in. Placing their food in front of them, I get my own. Sitting with my guys, we eat and I ask "You guys working today?" Happy says "I am but Juice will be here with you today." I nod and Happy smirks at me. "What?" I ask. "You realized you won't be leaving the bed." Juice says and I shake my head laughing. "And I get my turn when I get home." Happy says. "Shit. You guys are gonna make sure I don't walk for a few days aren't you?" I ask. "Pretty much." they say at the same time. I still have another week before I get to go back to work so once we get done eating, I help Juice clean the kitchen while Happy gets ready for work. Happy walks over to kiss me goodbye before heading out to work.

Once Happy is gone, I move to the couch and Juice moves with me. We turn on a movie and he pulls me into his side. I pull him to lay down and his head is on my chest. He leans up and kisses me softly. He deepens the kiss as he moves to hover over me. Kissing down my neck to my collarbone, he pulls my shirt over my head and then pulls his off. Hovering over me again, he kisses down my chest paying close attention to one breast before giving the same attention to the other before kissing down my stomach. He pulls off my shorts and panties before positioning himself between my legs. Kissing one thigh and then the other, he starts to run his tongue slowly up and down my already wet folds before attacking my bundle of nerves, causing me to come undone underneath him. "Juice, fuck. Don't stop. Fuck." I moan out before I lose myself and fine my release. He moves to hover over me again. Kissing me, letting me taste myself on his lips, he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he makes love to me. "I love you so much." he rasps as he puts his forehead to mine. He continues to thrust in and out over and over until I reach my release again and he reaches his right behind me. Still inside me, our foreheads together, I close my eyes and the tears start to fall. "Hey. Peri. Baby. Hey." he says as he caresses my cheek. I open my eyes as he wipes the tears away. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asks concerned. I shake my head. "Just in my own mind again. I'm okay." I tell him as I move to get off the couch and head to the bedroom. Juice grabs my hand as he stands and pulls me to him. "We're not going anywhere baby." he says. I bury my face in his chest and he rubs my back as he leads me to the couch again. Sitting down, he pulls me to his lap and just holds me. "I'm sorry." I tell him. "For what baby?" he asks softly. "Being like this." I tell him. He tilts my head up to look at him and says "Baby, what you went through, it was brutal. You agreeing to be with us, that means a lot that you trust us enough to be with us after that. We love you so much." he tells me. I look up at him and say "I love you."

We spend the rest of the day, lying in bed just talking and kissing. I still can't get the thoughts out of my head but him being close, helps some. Happy comes in and says "Jax needs you at the clubhouse brother." Juice kisses me softly and says "I'll be back later. I love you." he says as he looks into my eyes so that I know he means it. Happy walks to the living room with Juice and he tells Happy, "Man, she's had a bad one today. Can't stay out of her own head." Happy pats him on the shoulder and says "I'll take care of her brother. Be safe." Juice nods and heads out the door.

Happy walks back into the bedroom and strips down to his boxers. Lying on the bed with me, he pulls me to him and says "Heard you had a bad day." I just nod my head. "You know we're here." he tells me. I look up at him and say "Make me forget." and there are tears in my eyes. He wipes the tears away before kissing me deeply and hovering over me. He pulls my shirt over my head before kissing down my neck to my chest, leaving love bites along side the ones that Juice apparently left. He slides out of his boxers and positions himself between my legs before he enters me slowly. He slowly makes love to me, which is out of character for him but feels just as good. He's taking his time, causing me to come undone underneath him before we both find out release. He lays beside me as he pulls me close and says "We love you little girl. You're it." he tells me. I sit up and ask, without looking at him, "Even me being as fucked up as I am?" I ask. He sits up beside me and forces me to look at him. "You ain't fucked up. You're goddamned perfect." he says and I shake my head and move to stand up but he pulls me to lay back down and hovers over me. "You're fucking perfect. You're strong, passionate, understanding. You're beautiful, smart as hell, and you belong to us. Don't ever think you're fucked up baby. You're not." he tells me before he kisses me softly. I lay my head on his chest and doze off before Juice makes it back from the clubhouse.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning, both my guys are gone. Getting up, I put on one of Juice's shirts and my shorts before walking out to the kitchen to see both my guys in there, drinking coffee. I move to get a cup and Juice says "Get dressed. We're taking you to breakfast." I nod and pour my coffee and head to the bedroom to get dressed. Heading back into the kitchen, I put my empty cup in the sink and we head out to the bike. I get on the bike behind Juice and we head out to the diner. Getting off the bike, we walk inside and take a booth in the back. Sitting next to Happy and Juice across from us, I look over the menu and decide what I want. I order a couple of fried eggs and bacon but Happy orders me some waffles too.

After we eat, I get on the back of Happy's bike and we go for a ride. They take me to the bluffs where I was attacked. I get off the bike and walk towards the bluff. The guys give me a minute and after a couple of minutes, I feel them walk up behind me. "It's still so peaceful up here." I say softly. "I know." Juice says. I turn to face them and say "I'm so fucked up. My mind doesn't shut off. The only time I don't think about it is when one of you is inside me and even then I feel like I'm still on edge." I tell them. Happy walks over and cups my face and says "You're not fucked up. You're strong. You're beautiful. You're fucking perfect baby." Juice walks over and says "We brought you up here to give you something." I look at him and he takes my hand and puts a ring on my left ring finger. "This is our promise that you are ours." Happy holds out his hand and says "These rings are our promise that we are yours. Only yours." he tells me. I look at them shocked. I take the rings and put one on each of their left ring fingers. "We brought you here to do this so that when you come up here, you have more good memories than bad. You're our Old Lady. Our wife." Juice says. "Oh my God. I love you both so much. My husbands." I say.

We sit at the bluffs for a while, just talking before heading to the clubhouse. Walking into the clubhouse, Gemma walks over and asks "How you doing baby?" I smile the first real smile I have since my attack and say "Better Ma." She hugs me and takes my hands to look into my eyes to see if I'm telling the truth and feels the ring on my finger. She looks down and then looks at Happy and Juice's hands and smiles wide. "Well then. Let's get a drink Sweetheart." before pulling me to the bar. The prospect puts a shot a Patron in front of me and I take the shot. I excuse myself for a minute and walk over to Piney. Hugging him I whisper "I'm okay Pop." He looks at me and I smile and he kisses my cheek before I walk back over to Gemma. Koz walks over and asks "Can I get a minute?" I nod and walk out to the picnic table with him.

"How you doing Peri?" he asks. "Good Koz." I say. "Seriously. How are you?" he asks again. "Really. I'm better." I show him my hand. "The guys took me to the bluffs and we committed ourselves to each other. They have matching rings." I tell him. "That's great babe. You know I love you right?" he asks. "I know. I love you too. I really don't think I would have made it through this if it weren't for the three of you. You all stood by me and never let me fall into myself. You don't know how much it means to me that you all have supported me like you have. I have two wonderful husbands, an amazing best friend, and a family that's better than I could have ever asked for. He's gone so I don't have to worry about him anymore. I can finally heal." I tell him. He puts his arm around me and says "Now you sound like the Peri I know and love." We look up and see Happy and Juice walking over to us. They both kiss my lips softly and Happy sits on the table beside me, Koz on the other side and Juice sitting on the bench between my knees. I lay my head against Happy's shoulder, my hand on Juice's shoulder and my other hand on Koz's knee, just enjoying having my best friend and my husbands close. I finally feel normal again.


	16. Chapter 16

The next couple of weeks go by and things are getting better. We are sitting at home, me on the couch between my husbands and Koz sitting in the recliner to the side and we are watching a movie when there's a knock on the door. Koz gets up to answer it and I hear her. "Is Peri here?" I get up and walk to the door with the guys behind me. "What do you want?" I ask with my arms across my chest. "Can we talk?" she asks. I step outside with them behind me and Juice asks "Who's she?" I don't look at him but say "Was my mother." I tell them. Koz and I had told them all about my mother. "Was? I still am." she says. "No. You're not. I cut you out of my life remember? Told you to lose my number. Now, what do you want?" she asks. "I need your help." she says. "I'm not giving you money." I tell her. "Peri, I raised you. You have to help me." she tells me. "No I don't. You're not my responsibility. Plus, you didn't raise me. Aunt Joni did." I tell her. "Now you need to leave." I tell her. "I'm not going anywhere. Who are these men?" she asks. Koz steps forward and says "Her brother." My mother just shakes her head. Happy and Juice step forward and Happy says "Her husbands. Now, she asked you to leave and don't want you to contact her. So you need to leave." he tells her and her eyes go wide. "Peri, I need your help. Please." she begs. "What?" I ask. "You're Dad showed up. Told me that he wanted to know where you were. Wanted to see how his little girl turned out." she says and my eyes go wide. "Shit." I say. "So you're first thought was to come here where he could follow you?" Koz asks. "I needed to warn her and I knew she wouldn't answer my calls. I start to pace and Juice gets in front of me and stops me. I snap my eyes up to his and he sees the fear. Leading me and mom into the house, they sit me down on the couch and Koz says "Talk to us Peri."

I take a minute to get my breath before telling them what has me so scared. "You know how I told you I have a non-existent dad?" I ask and they all nod. "There's a reason for that. The only thing my mother ever did for me was ship me off to my Aunt's house to live because my dad was molesting me. Mom found out and got me out of there. That's why I said Aunt Joni raised me. She hid me and protected me." I say. "Shit. Where is he now?" Happy asks. Before she could answer, there's a knock at the door. I walk over and look through the peephole and see him standing there. I back away and say "He's outside our door." I start to go into a panic attack and Juice is right in front of me. "Don't let him near me. Please." I beg. "We won't baby. Koz, take her and her mom to the bedroom and stay there with them." Juice says. Koz nods and leads us to the bedroom. We get inside and Koz pulls me close while he glares at my mom. "You lead him here." I say. "You knew he'd follow you." I tell her. "He said he'd kill me if I didn't." she says. Koz tells me. "Get in the closet and stay there until one of us comes for you." I do what he says and he pulls my mom to the living room. "This bitch came here knowing he'd follow her. She admitted it. Fucker said he'd kill her if she didn't." Koz says. Juice grabs her and pins her to the wall. "You lead him to my fucking wife?" he asks, pissed off. Happy grabs my dad and pins him to the floor. Koz is on the phone and within a few minutes, Piney pulls up in the van and Gemma comes running into the house. "Peri's in the closet." Koz says and Gemma comes running into my room. "Peri, baby, come here." she tells me and I come out and into her arms. "Ma, don't let them get me." I beg. "We won't baby. We won't." she tells me.

I get myself together and she leads me to the living room. The guys already have my parents tied and in the van. I walk outside and into Happy's arms. Piney walks over and I move to hug him and he says "We'll take care of this. Gemma will stay with you and help get you calmed down." Piney says. "Okay Pop." I tell him. Gemma leads me into the house and makes me some tea while the guys handle my parents.

Getting them to the cabin, they are tied to chairs and gagged. "You piece of shit. What were you planning on doing when you found Peri?" Koz asks my dad. "Wanted to see how she filled out. Maybe take her home and let some friends have a taste of her. Her pussy still tight?" he asks and Juice lunges at him. Jax pulls him back and Juice seethes "I'll fucking kill you." My mom is struggling in her binds. "What were you gonna do? Just hand her over to him? What were you getting out of it?" Piney asks. "He was giving me a hundred grand. Said some of his buddies were willing to pay to fuck her." she says and Piney takes his gun and puts a round in her skull. They spend the next hour torturing my dad before Happy and Juice both fill him with bullets.

After it's done, Koz, Happy and Juice walk in the door at home and Gemma is sitting on the couch holding me. Juice kneels in front of me and says "Hey. Peri, baby. Look at me." I look at him and he says "It's done." I feel myself visibly relax. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek and whisper "Thank you." I look up at Happy and Koz and say "All of you. I don't want to know what happened or why they were here just, thank you." I say. Gemma stands and Koz walks over and says "I got you sis." I hug him and kiss his cheek. Happy walks over and I kiss him deeply and say "I love you." Turning back to Juice, I pull him close and say "I love you." They both say they love me and we head to bed and just lay there together in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled in between my two husbands and I feel safe and free. My head on Happy's chest and Juice snuggled behind me, I turn over and snuggle into Juice's chest while Happy snuggles behind me and I can't help but smile. I kiss Juice's chest and kiss up his neck and to his lips where he returns the kiss. Turning my head, I kiss Happy good morning and slide out to get breakfast started but Happy stops me and says "Let's go to breakfast." I nod and we all get up and get dressed and head to the diner.

Walking into the diner, we get to the back booth where we always sit and I have Happy across from me and Juice beside me. I still haven't said much. "You okay babe?" Happy asks. "Yeah. Just...trying to wrap my head around everything. The more I think about it the more a part of me wants to know what they wanted but another part of me doesn't." I tell them. "Baby, it's better you don't know. But if you decide for sure you want to know, we will tell you. But you have to be 100% sure. We don't want you to go through more than you have to if we can help it." Juice says and Happy nods. Our food comes and we eat. Once done, we leave and head to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, we are greeted by Gemma and Koz. "How you doing baby?" Gemma asks. "I'm okay. Just still processing." I say. "It will take a beat but you'll get there." Koz says. I nod. "Let's get some coffee sweetheart." Gemma says, leaving the guys to talk. "How's she really doing?" Koz asks. "Like she said. Still processing." Happy says. "She's conflicted on if she wants to know or not but other than that, she's not pushing us away so that's a good sign." Juice says. At the bar, I look over at the guys talking and Gemma says "Those men love you." I look at her and smile softly and say "I know. I love them too. Hell, even Koz's dumb ass." Gemma laughs and I say "But seriously. I love all you guys. You're my family and you've been so good to me. I could never show you how much I love and appreciate you all." Gemma hugs me and says "Baby, you're right. You're family and that's what we do for family." The guys come over and I feel Happy sit beside me and put his hand on my thigh while Juice is on my other side, with his arm around my shoulder. I lean and kiss Happy before kissing Juice and I see Koz walk around the bar and refill my coffee as we all sit around and talk. I look over and see Piney. I get up and walk over to him and hug him tight and kiss his cheek and say "Thank you Pop." He smiles and says "You're my kid. We got you."

After spending the day at the clubhouse, I start to yawn. "You tired baby?" Juice asks. "I'm okay." I tell him and he looks at me like he doesn't believe me. "You wanna crash here tonight?" Happy asks. I nod my head. "I'm gonna lay down." I tell them. Kissing them both softly I head down the hall. I see one of the croweaters coming out of the bathroom and she stops me. "You have to tell me how you did it?" she asks. I look at her confused. "Did what?" I ask. "Snag two of our men? You really think your pussy is that good?" she asks. I get in her face and say "I can't help it if they want my tight pussy instead of your stretched out ass. They are committed to me just like I am to them so you ever step in front of me like this again, I'll gut your nasty ass." I tell her before walking into our room.

A little later, the guys come walking in and they lay in bed with me and I'm still awake. "Thought you were tired baby. Can't sleep?" Juice asks. "Can't sleep. One of the croweaters pissed me off." I tell him. "What'd she say?" Happy asks. "Just wanting to know how I got both of you. Saying I can't honestly believe that my pussy is that good." I tell them. "Well it is pretty good." Juice says, grinning. I laugh a little and says "You're a goof." He kisses me softly and says "I'm your goof." Happy looks at me and asks "What did you say to her?" I smirk and say "That I can't help it if you both love my tight pussy more than her stretched out ass and if she stepped up to me again I'd gut her nasty ass." I tell them. They both laugh and say "That's our Old Lady." Happy says. "Tomorrow, we're giving you our crows. Should have done it already." Happy continues. "Okay baby. But now, I need my men to help me sleep." I say and they lay down with me and I fall asleep snuggled between the men I love.


	18. Chapter 18

Waking up the next morning, I hear both of my husbands light snores and smile. Sliding out of bed, I walk to the kitchen in search of coffee and see Gemma sitting at the table. I get my cup and sit next to her and kiss her cheek. "Morning Ma." I say. "Morning baby. How was your night?" she asks. "It was good. We hung out, I told off a croweater, snuggled with my men. It was good." I tell her. Smirking she asked "Told off a croweater?" I smile and say "She asked how I snagged two men and asked if I thought my pussy was that good and I just told her that I couldn't help it if they loved my tight pussy better than her stretched out ass. I might have also told her that if she stepped up to me again I'd gut her ass." I tell her and she laughs. "That's my girl." she says.

After finishing my coffee, I head back to the room with two cups for my men. Walking in, they are just starting to stir. I sit one cup on each side of the bed and crawl back between them. I move to Happy and kiss him softly. "Morning Killer." I whisper. "Morning little girl." he says before moving to get his coffee. I move to Juice and kiss him softly and say "Morning my Goof." I whisper and he says "Morning baby." before he reaches for his coffee. "So, what's the plan for today?" I ask. "I gotta work at the garage today but Juice is going to take you home and spend some time with you before I get home." Happy says. "Okay. I lean over and kiss Happy before he gets up and ready for work. Sitting with Juice, I snuggle into his side. "Thank you." he says. I look at him confused. "For not pushing us away." he says. "I thought about it and I don't want to push you guys away. I need you both so much." I tell him. "We need you too baby just as much." he tells me. I straddle him and see the smirk come to his face. "Got time for a round before we head home?" I ask. "Oh yeah." he tells me before turning us over and kissing me deeply. Shedding clothes in between kisses before he enters me. Thrusting in and out hard and fast like I like it, I start to moan underneath him. "Fuck Juan. Don't stop." I moan. He starts to thrust harder and faster and before I know it, I feel myself start to cum. "Fuck, Juan." I moan as I cum and he follows right behind me, finding his own release inside me. "Holy fuck." He says and I start laughing. "That good?" I ask. "I told you that pussy is pretty good." he says and we both start laughing.

Walking out of the clubhouse to head home, I walk over to Happy. "What time will you be home?" I ask. "Unless club shit comes up, about five." he says. "I'll be ready for you." I whisper in his ear and hear him growl. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you too." he says before kissing me softly. I turn to leave and he smacks me on the ass and I hear him and Juice both start laughing. I walk to Juice and say "That fucking hurt." and he starts laughing harder. Getting on the back of his bike, we head to the diner for breakfast. Sitting in a booth, across from each other, we order our food and start talking. "You seem more relaxed." he tells me. "I feel it. I don't know. I think, knowing you guys took care of everything with my parents and Miles, it's helped me get closure I think." I say. "That's good though. Means you can start moving forward." he tells me. "It does. I want to move forward. Juice, I'm not saying I'm okay because I'm not. I won't be for awhile but you and Happy make me feel like I'm safe and like I will be okay and that helps me start moving to being okay. Does that make sense?" I ask. "It does. You'll get there and we will be here the entire way." He tells me. "I know. And I love you both for it. I'm so sorry for pushing you guys away like I did." I tell him. "Don't be. You went through some horrible shit. But we got you. Never doubt that." he tells me. "I won't." I tell him as he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

After breakfast, we head home and as soon as we are in the door, Juice picks me up and carries me to the bed. Shedding clothes, we go for two more rounds before another in the shower, waiting on Happy to get home. That evening, Happy comes in and heads to the shower. I follow him in and he pins me to the wall as he lifts me up. My arms going around his neck and legs going around his waist as he enters me. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, we both find out release. Before he puts me down, he looks me in the eyes and says "I love you little girl." I smile at him and say "I love you Killer. Always." before kissing him gently knowing these two men would do anything to protect me.


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up the next morning, snuggled between my men, I wake up feeling Happy kissing my neck and shoulder. I snuggle closer to him and feel Juice start to stir too. I move one hand behind me and start stroking Happy's hard member while my other hand does the same to Juice. We are all still naked from the night before so Happy moves my hand and slides his hard cock into my already wet folds and starts thrusting in and out of my core while Juice is kissing me deeply while I stroke his hard member. Pulling out, Happy guides me to straddle Juice. Juice slides his hard cock into my core and Happy slides his hard cock into my rear entrance and they start thrusting in and out at the same time causing me to lose all sense of words. I feel myself start to come undone and before I know it, I am cumming harder than I ever have before. I feel Juice lose himself inside me while Happy pulls out and cums all over my back and ass. "Holy fuck." I say. Happy looks at me and smirks. "That good?" he asks. "I can honestly say I have never done that before." I tell him. "You like it?" Juice asks. "Oh yeah. Definitely doing that again." I tell them and they start laughing.

We get up to start our day and we all head to the garage. Walking into the office, Juice and Happy clock in, kissing me before heading to the garage and Gemma walks in. "How are you doing?" she asks. I look at her and for the first time in a while I say "Honestly I have never been better." She smiles and says "You're glowing." I smile more and say "They've been good to me. I feel like my old self." I tell her. She heads out to spend some time with Abel and Koz walks in. Sitting on the couch he asks "How are you?" I look at him before walking over and sitting next to him. "I'm really good Koz. Seriously. Between you and the guys, I have never been better." I say. He looks at me for a minute and sees that I am okay. "You really are okay." he says. "I am. I have you, Happy and Juice to thank for that. You've been my best friend and I honestly don't know what I would have done without you three." I tell him. He hugs me before getting back to work.

Lunchtime rolls around and the Chucky comes to relieve me. "Thanks Chucky." I say. "No problem Peri." he says before I walk out of the office and to the picnic tables where my men are. Sitting between them with Koz and Tig across from me, I kiss Happy's cheek and then Juice's cheek before saying hi to the rest of the guys. Looking at my food, I pick up the burger and dig in. As I eat, I feel Happy put his hand on one thigh while Juice puts his hand on the other and I can't help the smile that crosses my face. "You look happy." Tig says. I look at him and say "I am Tiggy. I really am." The entire table smiles. Once I get done eating, I tell the guys I'm heading back to the office. I kiss both my guys and then kiss Koz's cheek before heading back.

That night, there's a party. We hang out for awhile and I tell the guys that I am heading out for some air. Tara walks over and says "You look better." I smile and say "I'm feeling better." I tell her. "Can I ask you something?" she asks and I look at her. "How do you handle being with both of them?" she asks and I look at her confused. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I know being with Jax is hard enough. Worrying all the time. Having to handle the whores always after him. Knowing that he could hook up with anyone on runs and can't do a thing about it." she tells me. "We have an agreement. They tell me everything and I do the same. It's the only way it works. Does Jax tell you everything?" I ask. "No." she tells me. "Then tell him. You have to tell him what you want. Guys are stupid. Thinking with two heads, they get confused when it comes to what we want. Talk to him. He's a good guy. I bet if you told him that you hated the run rule and wanted full disclosure he would do it." I tell her. "I'll talk to him tonight when we head to bed." she tells me. Hugging me, we both get off the table and head inside to our men.


	20. Chapter 20

***Three years later***

It's been a rough three years. After my rape, I never thought I would be okay but I am. Tara and Jax got their rules set and are doing great. They have Abel and now a son named Thomas. Gemma loves having all of the grandkids. We lost Piney to Clay. Clay was voted out and excommunicated and Jax has the gavel. Kozik was killed by a landmine while out on a job with the club and I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I visit his stone once a week and talk to him about everything still.

Happy, Juice and I are happy. Six months after losing Kozik, I gave birth to Evan Victor Lowman. A year later came Carlos Emilio Ortiz. I have one son with each of my husbands and they are very loved little boys. Opie and Lyla are going strong and the four of us women get together every chance we get.

Sitting in the living room watching the boys play, Happy and Juice walk in from work. Sitting on each side of me, the boys come over and get into their fathers' laps. "You guys been good for mommy today?" Juice asks and they both nod their heads. "Then I guess you two get ice cream after dinner." Happy says and I just shake my head.

I love my life. It still hurts knowing that Piney and Kozik are gone. Piney was the father I always wanted and Kozik was my best friend but Happy and Juice? Those two men have been everything I have needed and more. I could never thank them for everything that they helped me through. But that's what happens when men love you enough to make it all about you.


End file.
